Hachi the Keyblade Detective 1
by Obsessedwriter92
Summary: Someone has stolen all the Sea Salt Ice Cream whatever shall we do! I know let's get Hachi and Axel to solve the mystery! Main Pairing: AxelxOCxRiku.


AN: Hello Fanfictioners! I hope you like my story I know I did! Well here it is but first the Disclaimer! Axel if you please.

Axel: Obsessed does not own anything except the idea and her OC. Thank God! If not she'd make all us KH characters for real yaoi pairings doing the game. Ugh! We get enough of that from the fangirls we don't need it from creators.

Me: Shut up Axel! You know you love Roxas! Anyways here's my story! Enjoy!

Hachi the Keyblade Detective:

In the Mystery of the Stolen Sea Salt Ice Creams!

"Ugh! It's too hot! The sun is melting me! I'm turning into a big puddle of glop! I'm going to die!" "Oh! Will you just shut the heck up already! We get it! It's scorching out you don't have to be so damn dramatic about it Hachi!" Axel blurted in a fury of rage and annoyance. "But it's really hot Axel!" Hachi whined while turning up her mini fan to max to emphasize her point. "So go take a dip we are at the beach you Nimrod!" he said exasperated while ruffling his sweat soaked spiky flame red hair. "Come with me? I don't want to get lost in that crowd of people." she asked sweetly while batting her eyes in a puppy dog way. "No, I'm not going to get tackled by a bunch of little kids and have to kill them because they pulled and poked at my hair. No thanks hon. but I don't want any lawsuits right now they're too much of a pain in the butt." he was already getting all worked up just imagining his hair being harassed by a bunch of munchkins. "Fine then I'm not going. So how do we stay cool?" "Beats me." he said scrunching up his shoulders. Then, in the faint distance they saw their answer. An Ice Cream Cart passing by, completely line free! They both gave each other a look of knowing and then raced off to the cart before the near-by kids spotted it. When they finally reached the cart they were soaked to the bone in their own sweat, gasping and panting for air to reach their lungs. "Do…you…have…any…ice cream?" Axel panted holding the cart for support as he caught his breath. "I'm sorry, I got robbed earlier and I don't have any ice cream." The guy looked and sounded so melancholy as he told them this news. They all let out a big sigh of disappointment in unison. "Who the heck steals ice cream?! Cruel bastards!" Axel fumed in pure impetuousness. (I love that word!) Hachi ignored him and turned her attention to the ice cream clerk. "Did you see what the culprit looked like?" she asked with a quizzical voice. "No, I was busy dealing with some business with my boss and then when I came back to the cart all the ice cream was gone and in its place I found this!" He held up a silver chain but not just any silver chain. It was a keyblade chain a very rare thing to find indeed there are only four people with a keyblade in these whole worlds. That's Sora, Roxas, Riku, and King Mickey but what would any of them want with ice cream none the less steal the ice cream. Hachi thought as she began listing off the suspects and trying to remember which world each of them were on. 'Sora just recently went to Destiny Islands to go visit Kairi awhile; Roxas is as always here probably in the Usual Spot with the gang; Riku is probably in Halloween town visiting Jack but he could be here for the Struggle Tournament; and King Mickey is at Radiant Garden helping Ansem the Wise with his research. So the only ones who could have stolen the ice cream were Roxas and Riku unless the King or Sora decided to make a random trip here. Hmm…' "I think we can find the culprit we'll be back! Come on Axel!" she told the guy as she grabbed Axel's' hand and began to run towards their stuff. "What the heck are you doing? We are not going to go all Sherlock Holmes and go searching around town for the culprit!" he said exasperated while Hachi packed their stuff up into her messenger bag that was covered with band pins. "Oh yes we are! Whether you like it or not! We have to solve this mystery and get the ice cream back so that we can finally cool down and have fun! Now help me shake off the towels and put them into my bag!" she said demandingly to Axel with the same hot fury he loved about her. He gave her a seductive 'make me' face that made her blush slightly but keep her face serious and stern. She then moved closer to his ear and whispered in an aggressive seductive voice. "Get your hot butt up and help me! You hotheaded pyromaniac!" and then she went Mike Tyson on her and bit his ear. "Ouch! What'd you do that for?" he jumped back and rubbed his wounded ear. "You didn't move fast enough. Now help me you dodo bird." She said in an innocent cutesy voice as she held up a towel to shake off all the sand. "Fine. You didn't have to bite me you know. I was going to help you anyways I'm not that heartless." He kept on grumbling about his ear the whole time they packed and a partial of the way on their walk into town. Hachi just ignored it and kept on wondering what the suspects' motives to steal the ice cream would be. Then something broke her train of thought. A flash of blond hair was running into the back alley towards the Usual Spot and automatically she knew who it was. She began to run towards the Usual Spot without even mentioning anything to Axel cutting him off from his rambling. "HEY! Where are you going? Don't just run off without telling me anything? Where are we-" Hachi placed a hand on Axels' mouth to keep him from talking and motioned for him to listen. Roxas was talking to Hayner about something that they couldn't quite hear so they moved close enough to hear and yet still keep themselves hidden. "Roxas did you get the stuff?" Hayner asked trying to keep his voice low so no one but Roxas could here him. "Yeah, it's at my house ready for tonight. I can't believe I got such a sweet deal for them. It was like I didn't even have to pay for them." He laughed and so did Hayner for a bit until he said, "Well then Pence and I will come around by 4 to help with the load." "Sure no problem but we can't let Olette suspect anything because if not she'll never let us here the end of it!" Hachi let out a soft gasp unheard by anyone who wasn't close enough like Roxas and Hayner but Axel heard it. He was in shock at what his best friend Roxas was saying he couldn't have done it he knew him too well or did he?... Once Roxas and Hayner went into the Usual Spot; Axel rushed away from that spot not wanting to believe the conversation he just heard. He ran like a mad man towards the woods faintly hearing Hachi's rushed footsteps towards him. He finally stopped at a tall willow tree and punched the tree in frustration letting his anger and confusion out. Hachi finally reached him and smacked him in the head. "Ouch! Did you really-" he got cut off as he stared at Hachi's face; she was furious. "Now listen to me. Roxas might have made it seem like he took the ice cream but we still don't have proof and we haven't even checked out the other suspects so don't be so damn fast to judge!" she shouted out at him. "Now get your head back into the mystery and let's go find Riku." she said turning her back to him and began to walk back towards town. Finally, processing what Hachi said he had to rush to reach her still moving form. "Hey wait up!" 10 minutes later, they were in the sandlot standing in the audience of the Struggle Tournament watching Riku battle it out with Seifer. Axel got the idea to check the tournament chart to see how long Riku has been battling today. 'He's been here the whole Tournament there's no way he could have stolen the ice cream unless it was on his break.' He held a finger to his forehead as he thought about when Riku could have possibly had the chance to steal the ice cream if he actually did steal the ice cream. The crowd behind him cheered as the bell rang signaling the end of the battle. The announcer had Riku's hand raised in the air signaling that Riku won the battle. Riku was coming out of the ring obviously tired from his battle with Seifer and grabbed a bottle of water off the bench near-by the ring. Hachi began to walk over to him motioning with her hand for Axel to follow her. She was planning something he knew it but didn't mention anything as they were approaching the resting Riku. "Hey Riku! Great match I'm so glad someone finally put Seifer into his place." Hachi said in her casual friendly voice. He stared at her with the same look of friendliness and a smile of pure kindness. If she wasn't in love with Axel that smile of his would have melted her into a puddle of mush where her feet were now standing. Axel seeing the effect that smile gave Hachi he felt like he had to show his position as her boyfriend so he wrapped his arms around her waist. Riku seeing this motion smirked deviously at Axel for a split second to quick for Hachi to see but Axel definitely did. " Thanks! So what are you doing here? I mean this really isn't your scene except for maybe Axel." he pointed his thumb at Axel for emphasis. Hachi looked back at Axel over her shoulder then back at Riku. "Well we wanted to ask you some questions but you were kinda busy with the match so..." she scratched her head aimlessly. "Well I'm free for the moment so ask away." he took a swig of his water and then his long silver locks out of his face. "We wanted to ask you where you were this morning?" Axel said sounding stern and serious. It gave Hachi peoplebumps at how sexy his voice sounded. " I was in Halloweentown helping Jack with the plans for next Halloween then flew here on my gummi ship for the Tournament. I've been here ever since I arrived battling out these wimps." He pointed with his thumb towards a bunch of disgruntled guys in the corner of the Sandlot. Hachi looked towards them in her line of sight she could see about 13 of them both guys and girls alike looking really pissed. "I see... Did you happen to stop by an ice cream cart on your way here?" Hachi asked sweetly trying not to let on that she was on a mission. He looked straight into her eyes with the kindest eyes she has ever seen. " Yeah how'd you know? I picked up a sea salt ice cream to cool down cause it's freaking hot as heck out here." He wiped the sweat off his forehead for emphasis. "Yeah it is really hot out. If only I had an ice cream to cool down like you did." Hachi fanned herself while Axel got her mini fan from her bag. He handed it to her and she gave him a peck on the cheek. Riku slightly frowned at this action but blew it off and got up as the announcer called his name for his next match. "Well see you guys I have a match to win." He said coolly flipping his hair and walking towards the ring. "Good luck!" Hachi called to him and he gave her a absentminded wave. They began to walk back towards town when Axel blurted. "I don't like him; I think he did it! He was acting really suspicious and he was hitting on you!" "He was not hitting on me!" she said incredulously. "Oh come on hon.! He was flirting nonstop through out the entire conversation! You can't tell me you didn't notice!" Axel was getting worked up again thinking about how much he wanted to just whack Riku in the face with his chakram. "I didn't notice because he wasn't flirting with me. Now let's go to the old mansion and see if the King is around. "Whatever but I want you to stay away from Riku unless you're with me. Got it memorized?" he pointed to his forehead as he said the last line. "Sure whatever now come on!" She pulled him back towards the woods where the mansion was hidden behind many trees covered in vines unseen to the people in town. It was a beautiful old Victorian mansion covered somewhat from top to bottom in vines guarded by a huge wrought-iron fence with an equally large lock placed in the middle of the fence only the keyblade wielders or people with the key could get open it. This was no problem however for our pair of detectives as one of them is a sacred keyblade wielder. Hachi stepped up to the lock with keyblade in hand. Her keyblade was an intricate pattern of swirls flames and hearts in the colors of black, purple, red, and blue. She did the required pose to unlock the keyhole and then a beam of light came out from the tip of the keyblade and shot into the keyhole. Hearing the familiar audible click of the lock undoing the lock opened and then soon after the fence. Hachi called back the keyblade and then the two walked hand in hand through the front yard and into the old mansion. As they stepped inside the familiar smell of dust, leather, and books slammed into them full force welcoming them into the unkept mansion. Hachi without a second thought headed towards the library. Axel following like a lost puppy on her heels. She came to the grand wooden table in the center of the room and then drew in the combination of symbols needed to unlock the secret passageway to the basement. She drew the three legendary symbols into the wood with the special chalk she found behind one of the books. Then the table vanished into thin air and the floor began to shake as that vanished too. Now a stairwell appeared the stairwell that would lead to the basement of the mansion. The stairwell only special people knew about. They were not in awe as they have come down these stairs countless times and so they just headed to their destination. The basement was not really a basement it was more a control center of Twilight Town with countless monitors showing infinite details of the town and other projects Ansem the Wise was working on and there in the center of it all seated in computer chair was the man who controlled the town. Ansem the Wise was seated facing the main monitors working on a new project it looked like and beside him was the person the detective duo were looking for. King Mickey was pointing at a screen telling Ansem some very scientific statement about what they should do. Axel cleared his throat to announce our presence cutting the King off causing him and Ansem to turn around. They both looked very pleased to see it was them walking in and both had big welcoming smiles on their faces. "King Mickey." Axel and Hachi both greeted with a small bow. "Grandpa!" Hachi ran towards him and gave Ansem a huge hug. "Oh! My love hello to you too." he said in a loving grandfatherly tone returning the hug. Hachi finally let go and stepped back. "Sir." Axel greeted with a slight nod. "Well hello Axel I see you're doing well." He said his voice sounding stern. "Why gosh! Ansem you don't have to sound so formal you've known Axel since he was a little boy why the sudden change in tone towards him?" the King inquired. "Your Majesty it's kinda because Axel and I are now going out and well Grandpa is just being protective of me that's all." Hachi answered his question for her grandfather as he was now having an evil glare match with Axel and could not respond. " Oh! Well congratulations you two! I always knew someday you two would get together! Anyway why are you two here?" the King gushed. "We're here to ask you some questions your Majesty." Hachi said respectfully yet casually. "You can ask me whatever you want Hachi." the King said as friendly and kind as ever. "Well your Majesty we were wondering if you had any sea salt ice cream today?" she asked waiting patiently for his answer. "I'm sorry I haven't had any today. Is that all you wanted to ask me?" he asked bemused. "No. I was also wondering if Sora was here?" she asked. "I'm sorry he's not. He's running an errand for me in Radiant Garden and then I believe he said he was going to Destiny Islands to spend some time with Kairi. Why did you need him for something?" he stated. "No I was just wondering where he was that's all. Thank you for your help your Majesty." She said with a sigh. "Well I'm glad I could help but your Grandfather and I must head out we're going to do some on-field research so we'll leave you two to lock up, okay?" his Majesty said as he grabbed Grandpa's arm and began to head out of the basement. "We will! Be safe and nice talking to you!" She called out towards their retreating forms. Axel let out a huff of frustration while Hachi made herself comfortable in her Grandfather's chair. "What are you doing?" he asked finally noticing she was typing something into the main computer. "I'm looking up the security tapes of the town to see if I can find out who the culprit is." She said still focused on locating the recorded footage. "You're a genius hon.! Now we don't have to keep walking around town searching for suspects!" Axel gushed hugging Hachi from behind the chair. "I know. Hey! I think I found it! But it's all blurry I can't make out who it is..." She said squinting her eyes to get a better look. "Look it's...."

AN:

Who do you think is the culprit?... Find out in the next chapter! *evil laugh*

Please R&R. I'll give you a cookie! ^w^


End file.
